Cambiante
by lhbarba
Summary: Y luego del ataque de Toco...


_**Cambiante**_

**Disclaimer:** Como saben, los personajes no me pertenecen. Aunque, la historia es de mi autoria. Gracias por leer

Tan solo unos días después del ataque de Toco, Albert comenzó a sentirse diferente. Primero fue su sentido del oído, el cual se agudizo al grado de saber con exactitud los movimientos que Candy realizaba en la cocina, a pesar de que él se encontrara en el baño.

Luego vino el cambio en el olfato, que para gran bochorno, le dejaba saber exactamente en qué día de su "ciclo femenino" se encontraba la rubia.

Así fue como se dio cuenta de que algo raro le pasaba. Ese día en particular, volvía ya tarde del restaurant en el que lavaba los platos, cuando justo en el momento en que abría la puerta del departamento un delicioso aroma floral le llego a la nariz.

Olfateando de una manera que sumamente extraña, siguió el rastro pensando que al final encontraría algún ramo de flores. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la fuente de tan agradable olor, no era otra más que su compañera.

Y ella sintiendo en sueños cierta amenaza, despertó sobresaltada. Solo para encontrarse con una penetrante mirada azul… una que le hizo sentir miedo.

-Albert?- susurro- Pasa algo?

En el preciso momento en que el aroma de su miedo le lleno los pulmones, supo que tenía que salir de ahí.

Corrió… corrió y no se detuvo hasta que perdió el aliento.

Ni siquiera se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no corría solo con sus piernas…

Ni cuando escucho los gritos de los caminantes…

Ni cuando se refugió en el bosque…

La mañana lo encontró dormido, agazapado dentro de un tronco caído. La ropa desaparecida y sangre seca cubriendo sus manos y pecho.

-Que me pasa?- Se preguntaba, mientras trataba de lavarse el cuerpo lo mejor posible en las frías aguas del lago-Que son estas sensaciones que me hacen sentir tan vivo y a la vez tan asustado?

No recordaba nada de la noche pasada, ni sabía en qué lugar se encontraba. Pero sus años de vagabundo y cierto instinto, le permitieron encontrar rápidamente una ruta que lo llevaría de vuelta a Chicago. Necesitaba encontrar lo más pronto posible al doctor Martin, confiando en que él le daría una respuesta.

El pequeño detalle de su desnudez lo obligo a volver al bosque y usando su olfato rápidamente localizó una pequeña cabaña. Un refugio de caza que por su estado llevaba mucho tiempo de abandonado. Para su suerte, la ropa que el dueño había olvidado era casi de su talla.

Ahora si podía iniciar el regreso a casa.

A casa…

La sola mención de esta palabra, le trajo a su memoria el olor de Candy

-Que es ese delicioso aroma?... tan solo su recuerdo, hace que mis manos tiemblen sin control-

Comenzó a respirar profundamente tratando de calmarse, llegando a la conclusión de que definitivamente necesitaba ayuda.

Pero primero tenía que regresar a Chicago y ahora que pisaba la carretera, con temor comprobaba que se encontraba más cerca de Lakewood de lo que suponía. Tardaría muchas horas en llegar a pie a la ciudad.

Por suerte, un camión de carga acepto llevarlo hasta la entrada de la ciudad. Una vez ahí, y a sabiendas de que Candy estaría con el doctor Martin. Albert llego al departamento, donde tomo un concienzudo baño, se puso sus ropas más decentes y salió en busca de George. Era imperativo contar con toda la ayuda que tuviera a la mano.

De camino al complejo Andrew, tiro las ropas que había encontrado en la cabaña abandonada, deseando nunca más pasar por algo similar.

George Johnson lo recibió de la misma manera en que un padre recibe al hijo pródigo. Primero le dio un abrazo que casi le rompe las costillas y luego lo sentó para regañarlo por más de media hora.

Fue en una pausa que el señor Johnson tomo para respirar, que Albert por fin se atrevió a interrumpirlo.

- George, ya entendí que estas molesto. Pero creo que te gustaría saber donde he estado en todo este tiempo, o no?

Y usando la misma técnica de "no dejo de hablar, para que no me interrumpas", comenzó a contar lo que había sucedido con él, desde el día en que decidió regresar a América sin la protección que su apellido le hubiera dado y dando como resultado la pérdida de su memoria.

-Así que tu eres el vagabundo del que los señoritos Leagan tanto hablan- comento George meditabundo- cuando tu tía se entere la bilis se le va a subir hasta la cabeza.

-Ya lo sé, pero por ahora por favor no le digas nada. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender antes de volver a la familia

-Asuntos relacionados con que?

-Ahora mismo ni yo estoy seguro, pero te prometo que serás el primero al que le cuente en cuanto yo mismo entienda lo que pasa.

Luego de un rato y unos cuantos regaños más, Albert salió de las oficinas Andrew y se dirigió a la Clínica Feliz, deseando llegar justo a la hora en que Candy usualmente tomaba su almuerzo.

-Albert!... donde has estado?- le pregunto el doctor ni bien había cruzado la puerta- tengo una pequeña y rubia enfermera que hoy ha sido un desastre por tu culpa.

-Lo siento de verdad doctor Martin. Tratare de explicarle todo lo que se, esperando que me crea y este en posibilidad de ayudarme.

El rubio comenzó a explicar todos los cambios que había estado experimentando en los últimos días luego del ataque de Toco. El doctor lo escuchaba con interés y de cuando en cuando le hacía algunas preguntas, que más que tranquilizar al joven, lo asustaban en exceso.

-Creo saber que tienes-le dijo finalmente el galeno, quien se levanto y camino hacia su viejo librero, de donde un grueso libro -aunque nadie pueda creerlo, en algún tiempo me dedique a investigar casos médicos que no tenían explicación alguna en el hospital de Chicago. Y lo que a ti te pasa, me suena familiar. Dame unos días para reunir más información. Hasta entonces, cuando sientas esos temblores, aléjate de la ciudad, como lo hiciste la primera vez y no te preocupes de nada más. Te aseguro que son los demás los que deben temer de ti.

Albert se levanto dispuesto a marcharse, cuando la voz de doctor lo detuvo.

-Te aconsejo que durante ciertos días del mes, te mantengas más alejado de Candy, que de costumbre.

-Porque doctor?

-No lo vayas a tomar a mal, ni te vayas a avergonzar, pero para mí es obvio que su aroma es lo que acelera tu cambio… y estoy seguro de que sabes de qué tipo de olor hablo.

-Si doctor- respondió el, mientras su cara se teñía de rojo y pensaba- Entonces, ese aroma de rosas era… ELLA.

Los días siguientes fueron como un infierno para Albert. Sentía que podía subirse arañando por las paredes y todo empeoraba por las noches cuando estaba cerca de Candy.

Tan solo una semana después, no soporto más e inventando un trabajo en el zoológico local, comenzó a ausentarse cada vez más seguido del departamento.

La carita desolada que Candy le ponía antes de cada salida le rompía el corazón. Pero los temblores en sus manos, rápidamente le recordaban lo peligroso que era el estar cerca de ella.

El doctor Martin se esmeraba en sus investigaciones, pero al cabo de los días le dijo tristemente las nada esperanzadoras conclusiones a las que llego, luego de revisar algunos casos similares al suyo, que estaban registrados en los hospitales del estado.

-Mira… vez… John Doe, Junio 1898. Delirio de persecución. El paciente cuenta historias sobre cómo cambia de forma. Peter Smith, Septiembre 1902. Paciente esquizofrénico que cree que cambia de forma… Y así siguen otros más.

-Si doctor, pero lo que me interesa, es el cómo los curaron

-No hay cura… o al menos no una que este registrada

-Y entonces como es que no cambiaban

-Los sedaban Albert, casi hasta llegar al punto muerto. Así que al llegar la noche, estaban totalmente inconscientes.

-Entonces hágalo doctor- le dijo con desesperación- que no entiende que ya no soporto esta sensación.

-Crees que esa es la solución… vivir encerrado y drogado. No, para eso no cuentes conmigo. Tiene que haber otra solución. Por hoy descansa que ya la encontraremos.

Albert salió de la clínica sintiendo que la angustia lo ahogaba. Y mientras veía como la noche caía entre los árboles, poco a poco los temblores lo fueron invadiendo, pero por esta vez… decidió no lugar contra ellos.

A partir de ese momento Albert no dejaba pasar una sola noche, sin cambiar. La libertad que descubría en cada ocasión, nunca antes la había sentido. Lo malo era, que esa libertad, le pasaba la factura por las mañanas, pues en realidad, no podía ya evitar los deberes de los que era responsable como cabeza de los Andrew.

Los días se volvieron extremadamente agotadores. Comenzaban con un buen baño, luego acudía al despacho de George para ponerse al corriente de los negocios y por las tardes visitaba al doctor Martin, quien ahora enfocaba su investigación en libros con viejas leyendas que mostraban gran similitud con él.

Juntos habían descubierto, que efectivamente, el "trastorno" de Albert, fue ocasionado por su encuentro con Toco y que la cercanía de Candy lo afectaba, por algo que desde hacia algún tiempo era evidente para muchas personas. Albert estaba enamorado de Candy y simplemente, su parte animal se descontrolaba, al saberla cerca.

El saber esto, más que ayudar al joven solo lo llevo a decidirse a regresar lo más pronto posible a Lakewood. Y el pretexto de la molesta casera le llego como caído del cielo.

Así que la siguiente tarde, aprovechando que Candy se habia quedado dormida en la mesa, salió con sigilo, esperando que algún día poder contarle su secreto y que lo perdonara. Un sobre lleno de dinero y una escueta nota, fue todo lo que pudo hacer debido al miedo que sentía de acercarse a ella.

Lo primero que hizo llegando a la casa de Lakewood, fue asegurarse de la ausencia de habitantes indeseados en los bosques que rodeaban la mansión. También mando a la servidumbre a unas vacaciones forzadas. Sabía que tenía que estar solo, para asegurarse de que no le hacia daño a nadie.

En realidad este era un temor infundado, ya que el mismo doctor Martin, que más de una vez lo había seguido de lejos en sus correrías nocturnas, le había asegurado. Que al igual que en su forma humana, el Albert-animal, era extremadamente pacifico. Y solo de vez en cuando cazaba alguna presa pequeña.

Eso lo tranquilizo, pero de cualquier manera comenzó a tomar algunas medidas, para que en dado caso de que algún día hubiera visitas en la mansión, nadie corriera peligro.

Poco a poco la paz y la amplitud de los terrenos por explorar, le permitieron confiar cada vez más en sí mismo. Se dio cuenta de que podía controlarse en presencia de otros cuando se requería, siempre y cuando, la noche anterior se hubiera permitido una larga excursión por las montañas.

Su prueba de fuego llego una tarde cuando menos se lo esperaba. Había decidido tomar el té en la hermosa terraza que alguna vez uso su madre como salón personal. Cuando un delicioso aroma a rosas y una dulce voz le lleno los sentidos. No supo cómo fue que ella había llegado hasta ahí sin que él se diera cuenta, cuando normalmente escuchaba todo lo que sucedía a 40 metros a la redonda. Probablemente estaba más cansado que de costumbre.

Luego de escuchar la retaila sin sentido que Candy decía a sus espaldas. Tomo una honda respiración, tratando de calmarse lo suficiente como para que ella no notara nada raro en su persona.

Que difícil fue compartir el té. Y que complicado mantener en su semblante una sonrisa, cuando lo único que deseaba era correr y liberarse un vez más. Dio gracias al cielo, cuando la barca de Stear se volteo, pues esos momentos de excitación, volvieron a mantener a raya a su otro yo. Al caer la noche, Candy cayo dormida, y el aprovecho para escaparse a la espesura del bosque.

Justo al amanecer regreso junto, con el cuerpo más calmado. Era tan curioso que esa pequeña mujer lo pudiera afectar tanto y que sin embargo, el resto de los animales ni siquiera le tuvieran miedo. Tal vez y como el doctor Martin alguna vez le menciono, efectivamente su personalidad pacifica, no se veía afectada por sus cambios.

George llego justo antes de que el día acabara, llevándose a Candy y su dulce aroma.

Sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, que el problema con los Leagan lo obligaría a aparecer en público más pronto de lo que tenía planeado.

Luego de la cancelación del compromiso, la vida se volvió una locura para él. El exceso de trabajo, le permitía que su forma cambiante se mantuviera pasiva, por el cansancio extremo que tenia. Pero al mismo tiempo, el encierro y la sensación de estar ahogándose lo ponían cada vez de más mal humor. Finalmente tuvo que platicar con George y con la tía sobre lo que le sucedía.

Ninguno de los dos le dio mucho crédito a sus palabras al inicio. Mientras George pensaba que sus sensaciones eran meras metáforas para describir su nueva situación. Su tía suponía que todo era un tonto pretexto para volver a sus correrías de vagabundo. Por lo que tuvo que tomar medidas más drásticas. Y con ayuda del doctor Martin y un conocido del zoológico, les mostro cuan ciertas eran sus palabras.

La tía tuvo que ser internada en una casa de reposo por algunos meses, alegando un problema con su presión arterial. La realidad era, que no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara y tuvieron que pasar algunos meses para que dejara de lado sus miedos para por fin atreverse a verlo una vez as.

Mientras que George, tan sabio como siempre. Tuvo una larga plática con el doctor Martin y juntos iniciaron un departamento en la universidad de Chicago que se encargaría de "investigar" casos extraños en la medicina. Y más específicamente, aquellos que tuvieran que ver con los cambiantes.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y ningún resultado que les satisficiera llego. Así fue como iniciaron los interminables viajes, que si bien muchos eran de negocios , otros tantos también fueron hechos específicamente para ir a lugares en donde Albert creía que podría encontrar una respuesta.

Viajo por muchos lugares y platico con infinidad de personas. Las cuales en su mayoría le dijeron lo mismo. NO había solución, tendría que vivir con su situación por el resto de sus días.

Ya sin esperanza alguna, decidió volver a Chicago, llegando a la conclusión de que lo único que quedaba para él, era el permanecer solo de por vida. No podría arriesgar a ninguna persona a vivir con él, sin saber el daño que podría provocar.

El único cambio que llevo a cabo, fue el alejarse lo más posible de Candy. Esto era más difícil con el paso del tiempo. Pues por medio de las cartas que compartían, el se fue dando cuenta como los sentimientos de Candy hacia el iban cambiando en una dirección, que en otro tiempo lo hubiera hecho muy feliz.

Como le hubiera gustado correr a sus brazos ... como deseaba tomar sus labios y no dejarla ir jamás. Pero las veces en que habían coincidido el miedo, irremediablemente se había apoderado de él y con alguna tonta excusa, terminaba por alejarse de ella.

Para Candy las pocas tampoco fueron nada fáciles. Luego del compromiso fallido y el saber que Albert era su príncipe de la colina. Una nueva realidad se ario ante sus ojos. Ella estaba enamorada de él, pero que hacer ahora. Cada vez lo encontraba más distante. Eran tan raras las ocasiones en las que coincidían, y aun en esas contadas oportunidades, el se portaba esquivo y lejano. Pero en cambio, cuando platicaban por medio de cartas. Que deliciosas sensaciones se despertaban en su corazón. Él le relataba momentos de su infancia y ella con palabras veladas le decía que lo amaba. Pero de ahí no avanzaban, de los "Pequeños Bert" y las "Hechiceras". Los días, semanas y meses fueron pasando. La boda de Annie y Archie, llego y paso sin pena ni gloria. Y todo seguía igual.

Una tarde en que Candy visitaba a Annie, por fin se decidió pedirle consejo. Pensando que como mujer casada, sabría como llega al corazón de un hombre.

Annie, como buena recién casada que descubre las delicias físicas de la pareja. Le dijo la realidad -Tienes que seducirlo-le soltó a bocajarro- digo no creo que sea tan complicado, el es hombre y tu eres muy guapa.

-Pero Annie- le dijo ella- yo no sé cómo hacer esas cosas.

-Mira, yo puedo ayudarte, pronto será tu cumpleaños y estoy segura de que puedo convencerlo de que hagamos una reunión en Lakewood. Ya ahí, encontraremos la manera de que estén solos.

Más tardo Candy en hacerse a la idea, que Annie concretar la famosa reunión. Solo tuvo que soltarle algunas discretas lagrimas a su marido, el que prontamente se acerco a su tío, el que con algo de temor, acepto la idea y sin más tardar más de dos semanas, todo estaba organizado.

La reunión fue una delicia para todos los que asistieron, las mamas de Candy y los niños del hogar de Pony, el matrimonio Cornwell.

Candy se sentía muy feliz, tenía a su lado a todas las personas que en verdad la apreciaban y como cereza de su pastel, Albert, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no la trataba con tantas evasivas. Si hasta le hizo un regalo que nadie se imagino... Cesar y Cleopatra, sus antiguos compañeros de habitación.

Cuando la reunión llego a su fin a temprana hora de la tarde. Annie, tal cual lo había prometido, consiguió que en la mansión solo quedaran Albert, Candy y algunos pocos sirvientes.

Candy no podía creer en su buena suerte... y por su parte, Albert no sabía cómo iba a soportar estar tan cerca de ella y aparentar que nada sucedía.

Cuando la puerta se cero detrás del último visitante, dos personas que buscaban valor en el fondo de sus almas, se quedaron en la mansión de Lakewood. Albert exhalo un profundo suspiro, deseando que este se llevara su miedo a cambiar enfrente de ella.

Candy, por su parte, lo esperaba a unos metros, con el corazón en la mano y deseando en su alma tener la fortaleza para seguir los consejos que Annie le diera, sin llegar a hacer el ridículo.

-Quieres tomar un té- por fin le pregunto el

-Claro... Lo hacemos en la cocina

-No!... espérame en la biblioteca, yo traeré todo … hoy tu eres mi invitada.

-Está bien, pero entonces, mientras tú lo haces- decía Candy mientras se dirigía a las escaleras- iré a ponerme mas cómoda, estos zapatos me están matando

-Esta será una noche muy larga- pensaba el joven mientras preparaba unos bocadillos y se tronaba las manos una vez más. Se encontraba sumamente inquieto y podía sentir como su interior reconocía a la persona que estaba provocando esta sensación.

Miro sobre su hombro una vez más, y a sus oídos llegaron los callados movimientos que la rubia realizaba en su habitación, mientras evidentemente tomaba un baño rápido.

-Para que se esta bañando, dijo que solo se pondría cómoda- moviendo la cabeza, Albert tomo la charola y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Caminaba en la oscuridad, ya que aunque afuera aun era de día, los pasillos de de la mansión era extremadamente oscuros y él desde un inicio se dio cuenta de que no tenía necesidad de usar la luz de vela alguna. Puso la charola en la mesita y espero a que Candy regresara.

-Por que estas no prendes las luces?- pregunto ella en cuanto entro- Aunque todavía es de día, aquí esta tan oscuro que no puedo ni siquiera ver la punta de mi nariz.

-Perdón, no sé cómo fue que se me paso- dijo mientras dándole la espalda, comenzaba a encender las lámparas de la habitación- conozco también la casa, que puedo andar en ella con los ojos cerr…ad…os…

La frase apenas pudo terminarla, pues la imagen que ella en este momento le daba, era una mezcla clara de inocencia y seducción. Era evidente por sus cabellos húmedos, que acababa de tomar un baño, y esto no lo molestaba en lo absoluto. Pero el camisón que estaba utilizando, pro mas que le cubriera los hombros y las piernas, se le pegaba al cuerpo, sin dejar mucho a la imaginación.

-Te…te…piensas ir a dormir ya-

-Oh no- dijo ella inocentemente- solo me puse algo más cómodo.

-No creo que sea algo adecuado para vestir enfrente de un hombre- le dijo él, mientras le ponía una frazada sobre los hombros. Misma que ella como niña enfurruñada se la quito de encima con un simple movimiento de hombros.

-No tengo frio… gracias… que te parece si nos sentamos a tomar el té.

Sintiendo que la ansiedad se apoderaba de él, pero respirando pausadamente, el joven se dedico a servir la humeante infusión y luego se dirigió al sillón más alejado de la habitación.

Ella haciendo como que no notaba su incomodidad, se fue a sentar en el mismo sillón, y con actitud despreocupada comenzó a contarle al joven sobre sus últimas actividades.

El trataba de moverse y respirar lo menos posible, tratando de concentrarse en la taza que tenía entre sus manos. A tal grado llego su distracción, que solo se dio cuenta de que Candy había dejado de hablar, cuando un rítmico movimiento hizo que su taza se bamboleara.

-Que te pasa?- le pregunto

-sabia que esto pasaría- decía ella entre sollozos- le dije a Annie- que yo no estoy hecha para esto, pero no me creyó.

-pero que intentabas?

-Que no te has dado cuenta de que te amo?... que mis cartas no te han dicho nada- tomándole las manos continuo- hace tanto tiempo que he querido decirte esto, pero tal parece que tú no quieres estar cerca de mí. Es eso acaso?

-Candy, mi querida Candy… claro que te quiero, quien no podría hacerlo. Pero a veces, la vida nos presenta problemas que nos hace alejarnos de las personas por su bien.

-No me estás diciendo nada con eso Albert… me quieres como yo a ti?

El joven se levanto, para dirigirse a la ventana, en donde podía ver como el día poco a poco moría ante sus ojos.

-Que si te quiero?... necesitamos de aire para vivir?... claro que te quiero. Pero como ya te he dicho, hay veces en que

-Si, ya lo dijiste, en que es mejor estar alejados de las personas. Pero vale la pena vivir en soledad.

-No – dijo él y tomándola de la mano, comenzó a guiarla al lado más abandonado de la mansión.

Con el temor quemándole las venas, Candy se dejo guiar por interminables y oscuros pasillos. Años atrás los chicos se habían divertido a su costa contándole historias sobre los fantasmas que rondaban los terrenos Andrew. Ahora en cambio, estaba segura de que lo que vivía no era una pesadilla infantil de la que pronto despertaría.

Finalmente, Albert se detuvo frente a una puerta forjada en hierro y procedió a abrirla con una pesada llave de cobre. Esta al moverse, genero un chirrido que erizaba la piel, pero no detuvo a ninguno de los dos de introducirse en su interior.

-Intente alejarte Candy- comenzó a decir Albert, mientras encendía una a una las varias velas que estaban esparcidas- pero tu insistes en volver.

-Albert… yo quiero estar contigo- lo interrumpió ella- estoy segura de que puedo ayudarte a salir de tu encierro.

-No creo que nadie pueda… ya lo hemos intentado todo.

-Hemos?

-El doctor Martin, George, la tía, mi familia en Escocia… Sabemos cómo inicio, pero no como detenerlo – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- ahora estoy resignado, y lo que hoy veras, es la razón por la que debo estar solo. Ahora amor, podrías ponerle candado a mis cadenas?

En un principio Candy, no supo de que le hablaba pero un discreto movimiento de la cabeza del rubio, la hizo volver la vista al fondo de la habitación, mirando por primera vez la gran jaula que abarcaba toda esa pared.

-Que pretendes- dijo ella-

-Si quieres saber que me pasa en las noches y no salir herida, tienes que hacer exactamente lo que te digo… usualmente lo hago yo mismo. Pero si de verdad me amas como dices, de hoy en adelante tú tendrás que hacerlo Candy.

Ante sus atónitos ojos y sin rastro de sensualidad, Albert comenzó a desnudarse frente a ella- No creas que quiero seducirte, solo hago esto, porque si no ya me hubiera quedado pobre de tanta ropa que habría roto en estos años..

Luego se introdujo en la jaula y se sentó en el lugar más apartado.

-ahora cierra con llave y espera… cuando cambie perderé prácticamente toda mi conciencia humana y no sobre de mi hasta mañana. Si sigues aquí para entonces, sabré que tenemos un futuro juntos. En cambio, si decides marcharte, por favor no vuelva… y Candy, no trates de acercarte a mí, no quiero herirte.

Como en un lejano sueno, Candy se vio a si misma cerrando con llave la infame jaula en la que el hombre que amaba estaba.

Lentamente se alejo a la pared contraria y sentándose en el suelo, espero.

Ninguno de los dos hablo una sola palabra, el único sonido de la habitación era el del tic tac que estaba en la habitación. Los minutos pasaron lentos, pero exactamente cuando el último rayo de sol se escondió en el horizonte, Albert comenzó a cambiar ante sus ojos.

No hubo sufrimiento, ni gritos agonizantes e su cambio. Simplemente el levanto su cabeza y su cuerpo poco a poco tomo la forma de un magnifico león.

-Es idéntico a Toco-pensó Candy- por eso sabe cómo se origino todo.

Era hermoso como humano y fascinante como felino, atino a pensar ella. Albert se movía lentamente de un lado a otro de la jaula sin perderla de vista. Pero (y Candy lo sentía en el alma) sin intenciones de atacarla.

Lentamente, se levanto del suelo, y fue acercándose. Poco a poco, un paso a la vez, cuidando las reacciones del magnífico animal que tenía ante sí.

Este se sentó, como si al igual que ella, estuviera analizando sus reacciones. Como si pensara que en cualquier momento la chica saldría despavorida.

Pero eso no ocurrirá-pensó Candy- si quiero estar con él, debo saber cómo manejar esta situación.

Valientemente la chica introdujo su mano a través de las rejas de la jaula. EL león se acerco y lentamente, casi con ternura hociqueó sus dedo y le dio un delicado lengüetazo.

-Se que estas ahí Albert, y sé que no me harás daño.

Saco la llave de su bolsillo, para lentamente abrir la cerradura y aparentando más valentía de la que sentía, se introdujo en la jaula y se sentó junto al león.

Una vez más amanecía en Lakewood, pero al contrario de otras noches, hoy Albert se sentía feliz. Como de costumbre, sus sentidos se despertaron aun antes que su conciencia. Primero fue el cálido sol en su espalda. Luego fue el canto del ruiseñor que vivía en el olmo del lado este de la mansión. Y finalmente, ese aroma floral que lo volvía loco.

-Flores!... Candy!-pensó con un sobresalto que lo hizo estar sobre sus pies en menos de un segundo, solo para darse cuenta de que a su lado estaba ella. Su gran amor, la que ahora sabía no le temía o lo abandonaría a pesar de su condición.

Candy en cambio, fue despertada por el brusco movimiento que Albert hizo al levantarse.

-Estas bien?- escucho que le preguntaban- que haces aquí adentro?... podría haberte hecho daño.

-No- dijo ella con una somnolienta sonrisa- creo que tú Toco interior y yo nos hemos entendido a la perfección

-Como dices?

-Toco… por eso te pasa esto… pro los arañones que por mi culpa Toco te hizo

-Si, es por eso que cambio de forma-le dijo avergonzado, al recordar su desnudes y- pero como es que dices que se entendieron?- le pregunto mientras salía para comenzar a vestirse.

-Bueno, pues solo basta que le rasque detrás de las orejas-decía ella mientras se acercaba al rubio y repetía el movimiento- y comienza a ronronear igual que un gatito… exactamente como tú haces ahora.

Una dulce sonrisa apareció en el rubio, quien no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y con miedo pregunto- Y que sigue ahora?

-Que sigas con tu plan, no creo que Illinois sea el hogar más idóneo para un león.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Albert sintió que su corazón se detenía. Entonces para que se había quedado, para que se había arriesgado metiéndose en la jaula con él. Pensó mientras a toda prisa se ponía los pantalones.

Entonces me marcho hoy en la noche- le dijo dándole la espalda

-No!... como crees?... por lo menos necesito dos semanas para renunciar a mi trabajo y dejar mi departamento- le dijo ella al enfadada.

Pero has dicho que siga con mi plan. Pensé que…

-Que no iría contigo?- dijo ella mientras le quitaba de la mano la camisa - acabo de enfrentarme a un león por ti… no creo que librarte de mi sea tan fácil.

Diciendo esto, rodeo su cuello con sus manos para acercarlo a ella y por fin besarlo, como llevaba tantos años deseando.

Esta vez, Albert no sintió ningún temblor, que le indicara que tenía que huir al bosque. Por el contrario, los espasmos que sus cuerpos experimentaron ese día, fueron más que placenteros.

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, tal como lo hace cuando estamos con la persona amada y en el lugar adecuado. África fue el sitio ideal en donde por fin Albert podría liberarse sin temor a ser visto o a dañar a alguien.

De cuando en cuando volvían a América, pero su estancia nunca se prolongaba demasiado. Con el tiempo había aprendido a controlar sus cambios, pero luego de unas semanas su humor cambiaba totalmente.

-Se pone como león enjaulado-decía Candy en son de broma. Una que solo pocos entendían de verdad.

Y ahora en esta noche cálida de abril. Albert se despedía de su esposa una vez más, y mientras ella lo esperaría durmiendo en el calor de su cama. El y su hijo pequeño corretearían a la luz de la luna por las praderas de Kenia. Sin temor a ser cazados … sin temor a dañar a alguien... sin temor a cambiar.

FIN


End file.
